fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyu Shimizu
Purple |symbol= N/A |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Maaya Sakamoto |singer= }} Tsuyu Shimizu (清水月結 Shimizu Tsuyu) is a recurring character in Aikatsu Crystal!. She is the CEO of TS Entertainment and the manager of the groups KINGS and CARAT. She was a very popular model before becoming the CEO of her own talent and model agency. Bio Backstory Tsuyu's first interest was in fashion, wanting to become a stylist and a model. In order to achieve this, she majored in fashion and wished to expand her knowledge of fashion as well as experience it. She became famous as a stylist, getting to be the stylist for a handful of famous celebrities of her time. Tsuyu started modeling at 21, first posing for magazines and new fashion brands. People started to notice her for her beauty, high fashion brands started to notice her. She then modeled for high end fashion brands and became a top model, going on fashion shows and meeting top designers. Tsuyu was nicknamed "Shibuya's Muse". She met her husband during a photoshoot, he was a fashion photographer and the both of them got close. They started a relationship and at 24, she had Sana her daughter. She continued modeling and Sana looked up to her mother who would have a successful career as a model and sometimes appearing in fashion videos with celebrities. At 38, after 10+ years of successful fashion career, she decided to stop in order to take care of Sana and her brother Itsuki. Two years later, she decided to open her model agency TS Model Agency. Having connections with people from the fashion industry, they would work with her and start scouting models for her. Tsuyu would meet the future members of KINGS. They would do several modeling gigs before asking her if they could work in another agency to form a group together. This would give an idea to Tsuyu, which led her to renovate the agency and hire producers, directors and coaches. The agency became TS Entertainment which now trained not only models but also idols (and later actors). KINGS was formed and they debuted in 2016, much to her and KINGS' surprise, the group's popularity would soar and TS Entertainment thrived as a talent agency while still recruiting models. Tsuyu would then launch her first girl group, Sana her daughter whom she knew loves to sing, asked her mother if she could enter her agency and become an idol. After auditioning her, she was put in the group project. Finding all the girls for the group, CARAT then debuted a year after KINGS' debut. Nowadays, Tsuyu created plenty of successful groups and is a well known CEO, her agency rivaling the famous Crescent Inc. However her and Mitsuki Hatsune would become friends. Which would lead them to do a collab concert between TS and Crescent artists in late 2018. Tsuyu is also an MV director and manages both KINGS and CARAT. Her groups all thank her for all the hard work she puts in managing them and she is well liked by a lot of people, even having a fanbase of her own. Personnality Tsuyu is a chic woman, a hard worker, she never gives up and goes to the end of her passions. She is smart, knowledgeable and book smart as well as street smart. During her model days, she was famous for being beautiful, elegant as well as smart. Tsuyu is a great manager as well as a great CEO, pushing her agency further which new ideas as well as pushing her groups to popularity. She is often branded as a "marketing genius", thanks to the way she promotes her group, they have been getting more and more popular. Sana also loves her mother, Tsuyu taking great care of her kids and succeeding in balancing her private life and her work life. Tsuyu overall is a great person, with great ambitions with enough passions to put her ideas to work. Appearance Tsuyu has straight, slick brown hair and purple eyes. She has a pale complexion and is rather tall (her height is 174cm). Being a former model, she has great beauty with fair skin, full lips and small almost feline eyes. She was nicknamed "Shibuya's Muse" do to her beauty. She dresses in a chic manner, wearing suits, dresses, high heels, boots etc. Yann named the way she dress as "chic but laid back" and "elegant without being extravagant". Meaning she dresses elegantly but without overdoing it. Having been a stylist before, she knows how to dress well and how to coordinate well. Tsuyu wears makeup and likes light eye-shadow, red or pink lipstick and perfume. Etymology Tsuyu (月結 Tsuyu), (月 Tsu) means moon, (結 Yu) is tie. Shimizu (清水 Shimizu) means pure water. Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Chirashi sushi, filet mignon, yakitori, grilled salmon, waffles, ice cream. *Tsuyu shares a lot of common points with Mitsuki Hatsune: **Their ages are both very close (43 and 44 respectively. **They both have two kids. **They both manage several groups at the same time. **Some of their kids are idols (Miku, Mikuo and Sana). **They both are considered "classy and motherly CEOs". *Mitsuki and Tsuyu worked together into a project which had Crescent and TS artists do a collab concert and "group crossovers" in which TS artists and Crescent artists would do a song together. *Tsuyu was a model for 17 years. *Tsuyu studied business and management before becoming a CEO. *People think she has an "eye for talent". Category:Aikatsu Crystal! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:TS Entertainment Category:CEO